


restrain

by mikochin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Nothing much happens, Self-Indulgent, but i think it's a happy ending, fluff i guess?, kinda cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochin/pseuds/mikochin
Summary: Hakyeon visits Hongbin during his leave.Hongbin is either too suspicious, or too oblivious. There's no in between.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	restrain

Hongbin has just closed the delivery app when he hears the doorbells. There’s no way his food would arrive already, right?

He’s a bit reluctant, but still, Hongbin comes out of his room to the door and peeks at the peephole—

And he jumps.

The doorbell rings again.

***

“I don’t understand,” Hongbin starts, right after he comes back from the door again to retrieve his food. Thank goodness he ordered enough for two people.

“What is it?”

“Everything. Why would you even be here? Aren’t you supposed to be in a... a barrack or something?”

But Hakyeon just beams, and proceeds to change the tv channels.

“No, seriously. You _can’t_ be here. It’s against the law. I mean, if you want to scold me you can do it by the phone like you did last time.” Hongbin winces a little. He really doesn’t want to be scolded again, especially now when he’s feeling a bit better about himself, but he guesses he deserves it.

Hakyeon just hums, and really, there’s only so much dismissive attitude Hongbin can take.

“You know what? It’s okay. I’m gonna take another plate to share the food so you might as well eat lunch here.”

“That’ll be nice, thank you.”

Hongbin rolls his eyes at that, but he still feels a bit wary. What if Hakyeon is here to deliver bad news...

Hongbin hasn’t eaten anything since the morning but he feels so full he almost throws up.

***

They eat silently. Hakyeon originally planned to cook something for both of them but of course Hongbin already ordered food. But it’s okay, he will just have less time to stall.

“I took a leave today,” he starts.

Hongbin’s eyes bulges while he’s chewing his food and he looks so much like a bunny that Hakyeon almost laughs out loud.

“So why are you here?” Hongbin urges after he’s hurriedly swallowing his food. “You should’ve met your family!”

“I’m meeting one right now.”

Hongbin always, always reacts weirdly every time Hakyeon says something like this. Right now he pretends to be very interested in fishing for the minced meat inside his sundubu jiggae. Hakyeon never understands why, but it’s kind of funny to see him like that so he would keep doing it any chance he gets.

“Are you... bringing some news you couldn’t deliver on the phone?” Hongbin asks, after clearing his throat several times.

Now that he stops fiddling with his spoon, Hakyeon can actually see that his hand is trembling.

Oh. Oh, no.

“Hongbin, that’s not why I’m here,” Hakyeon says quickly. “I really just want to see you today.”

“But why?”

“Why not?”

Hongbin groans. “There are literally so many things you could do, you know? You don’t have that many leaves. You should’ve met your family, or gone out with your friends. Instead you decided to come here to see me, of all people. I just can’t understand.”

Well, that hurts.

But honestly, what did he expect? Hongbin welcoming him with open arms, pulling him into a tight hug, saying he’s so happy to see Hakyeon, and wishing he wouldn’t leave him again? What a joke.

“I didn’t know I made you that uncomfortable by coming here. I’m sorry, I will leave now.”

After all, it’s fine. At least Hakyeon knows Hongbin is healthy and eating well. Maybe later, when Hongbin’s a little less sensitive, and Hakyeon has prepared a bigger heart for whatever sharp words he’s gonna throw at him, he will come back...

There is a tug at the hem of Hakyeon’s hoodie when he’s standing up.

“If I want you to stay, will that be okay?”

***

They’re eating popsicles from Hongbin’s fridge. Hongbin is almost proud of himself for buying Hakyeon’s favorite the last time he went out to the convenience store.

“I’m glad you’re doing well in the army.”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

Hongbin rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I guess I have always known you will always do well if you set your mind to it.”

Hakyeon chuckles and the sound brings out weirdly warm feeling inside Hongbin’s chest. “Aren’t you just talking about yourself.”

“No, I messed up.”

Hongbin collects the popsicle stick and the wrapper from Hakyeon’s hand to throw them in the trash. It’s nice finding excuse to not be sitting so close to Hakyeon.

“No, you didn’t. But even if you did, it’s okay, I still like you.”

Hongbin’s heart definitely skips a beat at that, but he will his face to remain calm.

“Yeah, you like everyone.”

Hakyeon shakes his head. “ _Everyone_ likes _me.”_

Hongbin lets out a laugh. “I guess that’s true.”

“Oh?”

“What?”

“So you’re admitting that you like me. That’s a first.”

A mischievous smile spreads on Hakyeon’s face and it’s already five seconds too late for Hongbin to rebut naturally.

“Yeah, I guess it’s about time that you know.”

Hongbin flashes his best smile and hides his trembling hands behind his back.

***

“Do you really not have anything edible inside your fridge?”

“Grapes.”

“Something that I can cook!”

“How long are you gonna stay here? Don’t you have to be back at night?”

“It’s still early. We can have dinner first.”

The plan was Hakyeon cooking for Hongbin and he would rather stick to it. It takes an hour to go back to his camp so there’s still enough time.

“We can just order food again.”

The use of ‘we’ catches on and Hakyeon is satisfied.

“We can make ramyeon and since there’s an egg here it would still be somewhat nutritious.”

“Remember when I cracked a raw egg on your head,” Hongbin happily adds.

“How could I forget that?”

Hakyeon remembers the whole trip, not just the egg part, but he doesn’t say it.

***

It’s been lonely for a while now. Hongbin hasn’t talked to anyone in person for who knows how long. Until today.

Now Hakyeon has to leave and he’s going to feel it all over again, but worse, because nothing would ever come close to having Hakyeon’s presence around.

“Are you gonna take the subway?”

“Nope, it’s faster with taxi.”

Okay, so no excuse to walk Hakyeon to the bus stop or the station.

“Text me when you’re arrived.”

“Why?”

“If something happens to you I will be the first person the police questions.”

Hakyeon throws a light punch on his shoulder. “If that happens you should avenge me.”

Hongbin regrets starting the topic because now he’s imagining all the bad things that could happen to Hakyeon and it really makes him feel uneasy.

“Nothing would ever happen,” he says finally. “Maybe I just want you to text me.”

“We texts almost everyday, though.”

“I don’t mean in the group chat.”

Hongbin doesn’t know what’s scarier; the fact that he’s been uncharacteristically honest about his feelings today, or the look of understanding on Hakyeon’s face.

“I will even call you,” Hakyeon chirps brightly.

“Thank you,” Hongbin smiles. For today, and for always being so kind.

Hakyeon also smiles. “Anything for someone I like.”

Hongbin considers himself masochistic to still like hearing that. “You shouldn’t easily say that to anyone. You won’t know if some of them will misunderstand.”

“Hm?”

It’s too embarrassing to elaborate. He pulls Hakyeon in for an awkward hug and pats his back three times.

“Look, I think that’s your taxi coming.”

***

In the taxi, Hakyeon pulls out his phone.

_ Today’s Record _

_Another failed plan, I suppose? New progress, though. He already realized his own feelings._

_Now, he just have to realize mine. I hope for this one it wouldn’t take him another decade._


End file.
